Cry me a river
by xRkobeliEVE-Eve-Randy
Summary: the two are very much in love, but what happens when he cheats and she decides to leave the WWE because she is pregnant and the only one that supports it is Phil Randy Orton/Eve Torres/Cm Punk
1. deception

Guys New Story Hope you like please comment Enjoy it!

* * *

they have everything. Eve is the three times WWE divas champions, she enjoys every second in the ring, is her greatest passion, every match, every moment and he is one of the biggest superstars and are a couple 3 years ago but lately there are doubts in Eve, she feeling a little distant Randy,may notice guilt in those blue eyes, feel distrust because last week on Raw saw Kelly speaking very affectionately with Randy...Kelly is one of her best friends, in fact it is rare when Eve is jealous she is not a jealous woman but could feel something strange between them...  
sits down to watch the match of Randy vs Cm Punk, her heart begins to accelerate, can not stop thinking about what will happen...

"Eve Will we have a match tonight?" the blonde says but do not see it directly in the eye

"Nope Kells, I can't,I talk with Vince and just I will be at ringside" she smiles sweetly the beautiful brunette

"Why? Are you okay?" looks at the TV that Randy won the match

"Yeah, Randy won the match!" smiles and hugs at Kelly, you can see in the eyes of Kelly some guilt

"Well, is see you in the ringside" gives a big hug and walks away

felt that something happened tonight that will change her life, she has an awesome story, well at least for it's awesome, do not know if for Randy can be great.  
Eve starts walking through the halls of the arena thinking like she would say that to Randy...Eve hear Randy's voice talking to someone, she walked and went into hiding was Kelly could hear what they were talking

"Come on Kelly! with a word I leave everything for you" is approaching to Kelly and caresses her cheek, Eve could not believe it, felt that her heart was broken in a thousand pieces

"Really Randy?, you would leave Eve for me? smile and look at him, Eve felt like the tears were falling down her cheeks

"Yeah, I will leave Eve for you" comes over and gives him a kiss on the lips

"Okay so I Love You" give a hug and a kiss, Eve plucks up courage and faces two

applauds "wow are great liars" Randy and Kelly words are left without, looking at each other

"Evie I can explain" Kelly tells with great cynicism

"Really this has explanation?" feel a big lump in her throat "know I do not want to hear, now it's your turn to listen" Randy feel the most miserable man in the world "How could they do that?"

"Eve, Can we talk about this you and me alone?" said the apex predator

"Kelly is supposed to be my friend and you Randy not want to talk anything with you"

"Evie please listen to me" looks at Randy, feels an odd sensation she had never felt this in case it was 'guilt'

"Never in your life tell me again Evie" the look that had Eve, never had had before " those who tell me Evie it's because they're my friends,Barbara you're not my friend"

Vickie approaches "Eve is your turn to go"

"Okay, thanks" fake smile, at the time that all this happened that the world was falling over her,now don't know what to do at this time she had all the divas championship, the best boyfriend or at least what she thought way to the ringside thought about what she would do with the happiest news is now a preoccupation, the only ones that could help were Chris Jericho and Phil they are her best friends, now just pretend happiness

"ladies and gentlemen please receive the WWE Divas Champion...Eve Torress" at the time coming down the ramp could feel his sadness hidden by a fake smile, she could not stop thinking about what happened, step and sat on one side of Michael Cole, they smile

"Eve is great to see you here" Jerry Lawler said "Eve tell us what do you think they give another shot at the title to Kaitlyn?"

"Well, really it seems unfair because there are many divas who should take a chance and Kaitlyn already had like 20" try to hide the rage, anger, sadness and concern 7 minutes after the end of the match, Eve took her title, it up and went. she had a serious talk with Vince

"Hi Hunter, I can talk with Mr. McMahon?" fake smile at Hunter

"Yeah Eve enters his office" start walk " Oh Eve I love how are you managing your character" big smile "I hope you continue here in the company"

"Thanks Hunter, I hope to continue here" all depends on the conversation with Vince, everything would change for her, walks toward the office and knocks on the door

"Yeah? Come in, please!" Eve took a deep breath

"Hello Mr. McMahon" give a fake smile

"Come on Eve! please call me Vince, Please take a seat" Look at Eve "Thanks Mr...sorry Vince"

"What you wanted to talk to me Eve? begins to review papers

"about leaving the company" Vince dropped papers by printing "Why Eve?, Would you like that increase you salary?"

"No Vince is that I have problems and I can't continue fighting" looks down

"Why Eve? your contract is ended in a months and I believed that you would renew"

"Vince is that I can't because I...I'm pregnant" Eve felt that a great weight had been removed

"Oh Eve now I understand" Vince was very surprised "And the father is Randy?"

"Yeah, but I don't want that him know" looks down

"Eve I can't get into the personal lives of my employees but I think I understand" give a smile "I offer you something,you go for a while, whereas your baby is born, it you attend and you recover, then if you want return, just call me and you can return"

"I don't know" Eve could only think of her baby

"Think about it, and when you want to leave?" put his hands on the desk

"in the episode of Raw 1000" is surprising since it is next Monday

"Eve is too early,you do not want to wait for the next PPV" look at Eve and raises his eyebrow

"I can't Vince, so next Monday Kaitlyn won the title" look at Vince

"Okay Eve, I will speak with Kaitlyn and I tell her that you are lesion for that not strain yourself so hard Okay?" sighs

"Yeah" gets up and shakes hands with Vince "Thanks Vince" smile and leave the office walk and see at the killer of legends

"Eve is everything is Okay? his voice can be heard concerned

"Really Randal you care? don't make me laugh" roll her eyes and walk away

"Eve we have to talk!" passed his hand over his head when to see that Eve away

* * *

Guys please comment what think about the story, Should I continue with the story?, sorry for my grammar is that English is not my language...

Love you Guys


	2. the love died

new chapter, I'm so happy that you like the story hope you like, ENJOY IT!

* * *

after that bump into Randy, Eve went to the hotel felt more unhappy woman in the world, walks to the couch, sits and begins to mourn, felt she had to mourn all that she had to resist, Eve had to be done strong, she felt exhausted, put her head on the arm of the couch, her swollen and red eyes began to close, Only one thing was on her mind all night,  
repeated and repeated what happened on Raw...  
the next morning she heard that knock on the door, gets up and goes to open the door.

"Oh Chris really is Good to see you" hugs him and begins to mourn

Chris had no idea that was going on "Eve what's going on?" strongest hug

"you're one of my best friends so I'll tell you what's going on" grabs his hand and sit on the couch

"Eve you're scaring me what happens?" his voice is heard concerned

"is yesterday I listen to Randy telling to Kelly that he would leave everything for her" looks down " that means that already has time with her cheating on me"

"I can not believe it" his look of concern turned to hate "Eve these two do not deserve your tears"

"Chris please you know how much I love Randy" says with tears in her eyes "and I will leave the WWE in Raw 1000"

"What?! No! Eve you can't leave and less per that idiot" angry rises and bends over to take the hand of Eve

"Chris not is for him I'm going" looks directly into his eyes "is because I'm pregnant" give a deep breathing

"OMG...Eve, and Randy knows?" puts his hand on his chin

"No and I do not want that him know" covering her face with her hands "the only ones who know now are you and Mr. McMahon"

"know you can count on me for everything and Phil knows?"

"no but I want to tell him" try to calm, her cell phone starts listening "is Randy I can't speak with him" put the phone on the table

"Eve I have to go, anything not hesitate to call" kisses her on the forehead and a big hug before going

"Thanks Chris" give a big ,Eve took a towel and climbed into the shower, had to clear her mind, take the towel came out, was covered and left she knew she had to go get some breakfast, just that she did not want run into Randy or knew that if she saw her could not control and hit, tonight will be Smackdown There will be agreed a struggle to keep going with this storyline...Eve heard that knock on the door, put the bathrobe and opens the door, to see who was thousands of feelings came back

"What the hell are you doing here?" try to stay

"Eve, we must speak. I did not want all this happened I'm so sorry ... I..." Eve sees him with such rage, such hatred

"What Randal you what?. How the heck you did not want this to happen?" she says angrily and tearfully "you cheated on me with Barbara one of my best friends, How long more you wanted to see the face of stupid?" small blows gives to Randy in his chest

"Eve I'm so sorry, I wanted to talk to you about this" Randy began to mourn, was the first time that the killer of legends was crying

"Speaking out about What?, that you were cheating me, that you were going to leave me by Barbara" Biting her lower lip with anger

"Eve please" the apex predator tears falling down his cheeks

"NO! please nothing, get out of here!" tries to close the door

"Eve c-come on!" someone grab his shoulder

"Randy did not hear you out of here" the voice of the best in the world good the self-styled world's best

"men please do not get into this is between Eve and I" he says very seriously

"Eve are you Okay?" worried look to see her mourn

"Phil please make him go away" her eyes are so swollen and red

"sorry man but Eve does not want you to be here so please go" grab his arm

Randy turns and hits him in the face "I said No!, not want to clarify the things, right! better I'm out of here and then we talk" begins to walk

Eve helps him to her room to heal him "I'm sorry Phil and thanks for helping"

"Eve, What's going on between you and Randy?

"I'll tell you the fastest way" sighs " I'm pregnant and I will leave the WWE on Raw 1000"

"WTF! OMG ew I don't know what said, so it I think just saw Randy does not know"

"Yes he don't know and will never know, okay?"look at Phil "know that I have to go to the arena to prepare what will happen tonight"

"if you want I go with you but before going to breakfast since you have not eaten anything" seen with a sweet look, has a twinkle in the eyes of case? or may not

"Okay just give me 10 minutes to change clothes" kisses him on the cheek if then Phil is one of the best friends of Eve, Chris had tried to date her but it did not work because Eve was deeply in love with Randy, Phil has feelings for Eve, him as Chris always have protected and helped..

*WITH RANDY AND KELLY*

"Randy please stop!" stretched a little hair "you could not stop talking about Eve, Forget her!"

"I'm sorry it's just that I feel bad and Phil getting into something that does not matter aggh"

"Wow really Randy?, I was the "best friend" of Eve and Phil definite he cares, come on! do not you realize that Phil is in love with Eve" Kelly said with some wickedness

"he is my friend not would do that" maybe Randy was realizing what he had lost

"Oh yeah me too was the best friend of Eve and look" her tone was heard mocking

"What are we gonna do?" He passed his hand over his head

"we will not do anything, Okay?" look at Randy " you said that you will would leave Eve for me so no matter whether it is now or if after" raised her eyebrow "right my love?"

"Yeah but I do not want that Eve get hurt" his look is down and his eyes fill with tears

* * *

I hope you liked please comment, your comment make me happy... tell me what you think about Randy?

sorry for my grammar is that English is not my language oo and tell What stories I should keep writing?...Love you Guys :D


	3. Hurt

New chapter hope you like Enjoy it:)

* * *

"I know, my love but is hard here someone had that be hurt" Kelly put her hands on Randy's back and smile

"Yeah you right, this had to happen" Randy try to smile, he know that this will happen but do not had the idea that was soon.  
when Eve and Randy started to date, he felt the most happy men, they have and I say "have" because they still have feelings, just that Randy believes that what he felt for Kelly is love.

"Randy I have to go okay?" the blonde beautiful said "Baby please, forget everything, I love you so much, see you in the arena for smackdown" Randy only give a fake smile

"okay I see you later" Randy way to his room, opened a drawer and pulled out a box, he began to see pictures and letters ... were of Eve "Come on Randy forget her!" he said to himself as the tears were falling down his cheeks

"Dude know all about it, you're crazy!" the creator of You can't see me said on his face you could see anger

"yeah right passes these in your room!" Randy said with cynicism

"dude I am you friend but also I am his friend of Eve and she is awesome...Oh and please you left Eve for Kelly really?" John pushes his cheek with his tongue "everybody know that Kelly is...manipulative"

"John please you talking about the woman who I Love" Randy looks down "and I will not let you talk bad about her Okay?"

"okay but I hope you'll do not regret" John look at Randy and out of the room

"I'm sure, I'll not regret" Randy sees only away as one of his best friends, begins to feel something unexplainable, something in the heart and stomach, takes a shower

***With Kelly***

walking towards the entrance of the arena "Hey handsome" give a smile

"Hey Barbie" Cody just answered her and started walking

"Wait I do something bad?"

"Look Barbie I know what you did" Cody can not believe the cynicism of Kelly "Just..." the blonde interrupts

"Oh Cody please is not my fault Okay?, I have no fault that I am more beautiful than Eve" sarcastically laughs a little "So stop saying it's my fault"

face lifts and laughs "Yes maybe you are a little more pretty but on the inside you're ugly too more that a poisonous spider and you know something that have Eve and you not have?"

"hahaha do not make me laugh, What does she have that I have not?"

"dignity, decency and not is a whore like you" Cody felt so right with himself to say that

put a shocked and angry face, slapped him so hard that his cheek was red "listen to me if I had to do it again, I would do it gladly again and in your life call me that again" Kelly heard the voice of Eve

"Why Kelly?, maybe because is truth" Punk put his hand on Eve's shoulder to let her know she had their support

"Eve, Eve, Eve I know you're a little blazed because I Take your boyfriend" Step her right hand through her hair "and Did your know because I talk like this?, because I do not pretend a friendship that was only to get closer to Randy"

"Stop Kelly you've done much harm" Punk look with great contempt

"Oh and you know why Randy leave you once planted on their anniversary they fulfilled eight months" smirks evil "because he was in my..."

"Kelly shut up!" Punk and Cody tried to change the subject

"Yes is what you're thinking Eve, Randy was in my..bed!" had a big smile on her face you could see the pride with which said all that

"Oww and you feel so proud to confirm that you are a whore" closed her fist with such fury and hit in the face

Kelly touches her cheek and see blood on her hand, looks up angry and pounces on Eve giving blows to the face

"Girls please stop" Punk is paralyzed and remember that Eve is pregnant, quickly put away at Kelly from Eve and helps her up "Eve are you Okay?"

"yes I'm Okay" give a worried look

"Look Kelly not hit Eve again in your life, you understand?" turns to look Eve after with Cody"Cody please carries Eve to nursing after company with Vince"

"Yeah sure!" starts to go away

"Kelly if you dare you do more harm physically Eve, I'll take care of talk with Vince to give you a punishment, as this was violence between backstage, Okay?" raises his eyebrow

"Look Phil I think that Randy is more important here than you" giggles "so do not threaten me and I have a question why do you care so much for Eve?"

"Oh really you want to see if I am important right now with Vince and see what happens" look at her eyes daring her

"No, I do not want make this more big but you don't answer why do you care so much for Eve?" crosses her arms

"Really you think that I have feelings for Eve, right?" begins to feel a big lump in his throat "but I have news for you, she is my best friend" walk away

"I don't believe you Phil" sees as moving away

"Hey beautiful" puts his hands on her waist and put his chin on her shoulder

"Hey my love" turns to him

sees that her lip is bleeding "What happened to you?"

"Oh this it did your dear Eve" scowl on her brow

"Ugh do not worry I'll let speak and clarify things with her" give a hug and she smile

***with Eve, Cody and Punk***

"Hey Punk, Nurse was not so I just put a bandage on her forehead" Cody look at Punk

"Okay Cody" smile "Eve you feel Fine?"

"Yes don't worry and What you do when Cody and I we came to the nursing" looks quizzically

"nothing Evie just I tell her to leave you in peace" smile

the voice of the person least expected was heard "Eve we need to talk" The viper to see she had blows in the face it felt bad "alone"

* * *

Guys please comment and sorry for my grammar , love you guys :D


	4. I Quit!

"I have nothing to talk with you" she felt a lump in her throat and low the stretcher

"Eve please, I know you hate me for what I did but no is fault of Barbie so please do not hit again, she...she" running his tongue over his lower lip

"She What Randy?" looks down and caressing her belly

"I want you to tell me everything you feel I will give you answers" puts his hand on the shoulder of Eve

turns and sees him "I thought we would get married someday, we would have children, a beautiful life together" her eyes fill with tears "but I was wrong"

Randy tries not to hold her and keep listening continue this deception from him self and others

"but I am a strong woman and I'll forward single-handedly, when I saw I felt that died, my whole world was collapsing but I was wrong because I do not need you" breathe deeply

"Sorry Eve,I do not know how all this happened...I began to dealing with Barbie, go to autograph signings and it was there I started to feel something for her..."

"Stop! do not worry Randy but just telling you and I warn you that this is all your fault, I do not want reproaches for what I will do and I ask you do not get to put in my life" starts walking

***hours later***

"Eve, I talked to Vince and told me about your lession" Kaitlyn

"Yes, is small but delicate I see you in the ring" give a smile and start walk

"Hi Evie I could not talk to you after Randy entered the nursing" Punk looks at Eve

"Oh Right!, Punk today will be my last smackdown and the next monday I leave the WWE" look away

"the truth I do not want you to go but you know that you can always count on me"takes her hand and gives her a sweet smile "Oh Eve I want to make a proposal" Punk could not stop moving his hands nervously

"Sorry Eve is your turn to go to the ring" one of the attendees says

"Oww Okay Thanks" give a little smile "Well Punk I have to go, see you in the hotel or I look for you in the hallways" kisses him on the cheek and starts walking

covers his face with his hands "Punk, Punk,Punk really?"

"Really Punk? so is true" the killer of legends tells him

roll his eyes "What Randal?" sighs

"Do you have feelings for Eve? I was just expecting this" fake smile

"What are you talking?" Punk looked at him curiously and cross his arms

"please!, I do not believe anybody but now I see very well are in love with Eve and of course as now she and I ended our relationship now you take advantage" pushes his cheek with his tongue

"Look Randal I don't care what you think and now you are the last person that I have given a explication" start walks

"Okay, but just I want to warn you something... if you hurt her or you get between Barbie and I you will regret" cocks his head and bites her lower lip

"seriously? if I hurt her?" laughs sarcastically "Randal you are nothing for say that you are the one wreck at Eve" shakes his head "I love her and if she gives me a chance I'll make her happy"

between the eyes closed "Yeah?" gives a fake smile

"Yeah Randal, I will protect of you I will not let you do more damage" jaw tightens and looks into his eyes with hatred

breathe deeply "Sorry Punk beacause she still love me but with all my heart I want her to be happy, even if it is you but I think it will be impossible for her to forget me" walks away

***In the ring***

"Come here! in these past weeks in every match we have, you run away and do not finish it so..." was interrupted

begins to hear the entrance theme song... She looks good to me...

"hahahaha yes Kaitlyn but you know what? I'm still the WWE Divas Champion" walking down the ramp "You know I not think it right that you have so many opportunities for my title" raises her eyebrow

"Oh I don't care Eve I will have another okay?" looks angry

"here in smackdown and Raw there are too many Divas who deserve a chance for my title" came to the ring "you've already had like eighty thousand" raises her eyebrow

"Yes, but you're to blame if not escape each match that we had already done this a long time ago" roll her eyes

"And What? I don't want have a match again" runs her hand through her hair, is interrupted

"Sorry Eve but I have bad news for you, The next Monday will have a title match... Kaitlyn vs The WWE Divas Champion" Booker T smile and walk away

"Booker no you can't do this" begins to throw a tantrum

"Haha, Eve so see you on Monday and rest assured that I will take this" point out the championship

"in your dreams" walk toward Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn walks away, Eve had many things in her head but could embers seems like everything good, began to listen to the theme of the best in the world,  
a smile on Eve's face appeared, Punk walked to the ring and thought about how to tell what a moment ago wanted to propose. enters the ring and takes a microphone, turns and smiles at Eve

"Eve I know there was a time when you and I differed and also times when I tease you like when you were a general assistant John Laurinaitis hahaha but..." breathe deeply with a big smile, Eve felt puzzled because no one told this does not know if it was part of the script

"but by god WWE Universe, she is the first diva 3 times WWE Divas Champions, is the woman who participated in Stars Earn Stripes and won, she is simply... wonderful" says with a deep sigh and a smile

"Wow Punk thanks and yes! I remember that and believe me I am a girl bad, I don't care what people say about me" turned to see the WWE Universe

"Yeah I know and now I understand you because I don't need anyone but that's not the point, what I meant was that ...uff is hard to say but I will do worldwide between locker room did not know what was going on,  
Randy was angry because he knows it was not part of the script.

"Eve I... I'm in love with you" Punk it said with a giant smile from ear to ear, everyone was shocked

"Oww Punk I do not know What say" Eve does not know what to do and just kissed him on the cheek and walked away

***In Backstage***

"Eww, Punk What was that?, I did not know that part of the script" Eve says smiling

"is that it was not part of the script" Punk says nervous

"Guys What was that?" Vince says with a big smile

"Vince I can explain" Eve says

"No, don't worried I take that as your last storyline with a superstar, I will tell everyone asks it was part of the show" give a smile and walk away

"Well, well now I can see that I did you a favor, right Eve?" the beautiful blond said

roll her eyes " What you care about Barbara?, go with your "man"..."

"Hahahha Okay by-bye" walks away

"forget her, Eve the proposal I wanted to make is that if you want I can be the father of your baby"

stares dumbly "Punk is so sweet but I can't ask that of you, it would not be fair to you" looks down

"give me a chance to be part of your present and future"

"you know that still I love Randy and that I will not quickly overcome but... I'll give you a chance later not now " sigh and looks down

*The Monday morning*

Eve moves and opens her eyes "Today is the day" turns to see the clock "are the 5 am" begins to feel a knot in the stomach, Today is her last day in the company " I will pack everything"

***With Randy***

"Honey What is wrong with you?, it's 5 am in all the night you didn't sleep" she says with her eyes closed

"is that... I could not sleep" covering his face with his hands "better I get up, you back to sleep" gets up and goes to the couch "God I have to talk well with Eve, we will continue to work together" gets up and goes to take a shower

Barbie opens her eyes "I can not allow that Randy should repent and return with Eve and now unless that I know she is pregnant" cross her arms and look angry

Randy comes out of the bathroom only a towel covering it "Hey beautiful I thought you were asleep" give a smile

"no, I could not go back to sleep" smile

Randy begins to dressing and Barbie in the back hugs and kisses him on the neck "No Barbie I have to go" turns to her, puts on a shirt and kisses "see ya" walks toward the door " I love you Barbie" give her a smile and walks away walks towards the room of Eve, when it arrives opens the door "you...What are you doing here?"

"What do you care?" Punk turns to Eve and kisses her on the cheek and walks away

"serious?, you should wait a while before you put another in your bed" Randy tells her pushing his cheek with his tongue

Eve angry, slaps him so hard that it leaves red cheek "you're an idiot Randal, I'm not like you that still when being with me, you were sleeping with the first whore that crossed on your way and I should not give any explanation"  
angry tries to close the door

"Wait...not come to fight" breathe deeply " I know that nothing is the same and never will be between you and me but we will continue working together so let's bring a good working relationship" give her a smile

"you know What Randy you not have to worry" sighs deeply "but you again to tell you something I do not want you interfering in my decisions, I do not want you get near me or my ..." looks down

"your what?" Randy confused says

"Nothing just not come near me" closes the door and begins to mourn recharge and sliding down

***In Raw 1000"**

"Eve had not had the opportunity to talk to you" Chris hugs her very strong

"I know and really I missed you and I needed you" Eve will return the hug stronger

"Oh my Evie I promise you that'll help you in everything you need" gives her a smile

"it's over Chris today begin a new stage in my life" tries to smile "Well, I have to go... it's time" walks away

"Good luck, fingers crossed" smile

Eve was walking down the hallway of the arena

"Hey Eve" booker said in company of Teddy

"Hello Booker" smile

"Well, tonight is the match vs Kaitlyn" smile

"Yeah and I believe is unfair" angry

"Yeah? well to be more unfair, if you leave without finishing the match automatically lose the championship" give a smile

"What? you can't do me this" passed her hand through her beautiful hair with anger

"Yes I can" giggles and Eve angry give a slap to Teddy Long and walks away

***in the ring***

comes first Kaitlyn "and this match is for the divas championship, in the ring Kaitlyn" and her oponent from Denver Colorado She is The Divas Champions Eve Torress" Lilian Garcia said between locker room people knew this they went to watch the match, Eve had a big knot in her stomach knew she could not make sudden movements like mouslant and if Kaitlyn forgot I had an injury and hurt would be fatal

"I hope everything goes well" Punk say to Chris and Randy sat down to watch the match without knowing that would be the last

the match started, the two are taken by the neck, Eve manages to make a wrench Kaitlyn in the neck, Kaitlyn does remove and throws outside the ring... Eve comes back into the ring, Kaitlyn sends cornerback to Eve Kaitlyn Eve turns and kicks her in the leg after she climbs on and begins to beat rises, gives a strip loop and starts counting 1...2 and Kaitlyn stops it

"good so far all goes well" Punk still watching the match

Kaitlyn hits her in the face and then gives a big bow, Eve gets up and gives again a tie at the neck and falls to the canvas,Kaitlyn load on her shoulders. she rises, and drops it hits the stomach with the roller

Punk and Chris are very concerned "God Why did that?"

Eve gets up disoriented and Kaitlyn is in the corner waiting for Eve turned...Eve turns, Kaitlyn runs to her and applies a very strong spear Eve that makes the full turn to fall to the canvas, and Kaitlyn is counting 1...2 and 3... "The New Divas Champion Kaitlyn"

***in backstage***

"Punk what's going on?" Randy said very confused

"Punk come on with me and you also Chris go, go, go" Vince tells him with great concern

"What happen Vince?" runs to the entrance of the ring

"I don't know" get where is Eve

"Eve, Eve are you Okay?" you could see the concern of Punk

"Yeah I'm okay" Eve said but really it hurt the belly as never in her life "now I want to do what is next" fake smile

"Okay so go with the cameras" gives a smile, Eve start to walk "Punk, Chris go with her and see that is fine"

Eve walk toward him and the cameras and tries to pretend it's okay " this is completely unfair, Booker put a stipulation stupid is completely unfair this is just like when Zack Ryder was touched me or John Cena humiliated me,  
I'm the victim here, I'm the victim, I don't need this place, I don't need you, I don't need the WWE I won a reality show Okay? that's right... I QUIT!, I QUIT!, for people like you and them...Bye" breathe deeply and goes start walking and start to see everything in black and faints

* * *

I hope you guys liked it :D and sorry for my grammar

What will happen to Eve?


End file.
